Out of the Past
by ChristyK
Summary: A man from Deaq's past comes back to haunt him. The last time I tried to post this story the punctuation was missing. Hopefully this time it won't be


Out of the Past

Van was late. The electric in his house had gone out and his alarm clock had not gone off. He quickly parked next to Deaq's car and hurried into the Candy Store. He checked his watch; he was over an hour late. _Billie's gonna kill me_ As he entered the room he noticed Billie standing next to Deaq. Neither one looked too happy.

"I know, I know..............my alarm didn't go off. The electric............." He stopped when he noticed no one was paying any attention to him. "What's up?" He asked looking back and forth between them.

Deaq tossed him a picture that had been cut out of a magazine of a black girl around twenty to twenty five. The picture had a red x through it. Van gave Billie a questioning look. She handed him a picture of a man about thirty years old, long dirty hair, his eyes filled with hate. The name Kyle Bronson was at the bottom of the mug shot.

"About four years ago there was a family named Bronson who started a crime spree in the Bronx. Rape, torture, murder...........they did it all. Well............Deaq's the one who tracked them down. There was a shoot out and the father and one of the brothers were killed. Kyle Bronson and one other member of the gang escaped. Later that year Deaq began receiving magazine pictures with a red x through them. Through fingerprints they found out that Kyle was sending the pictures. He would then kill someone that resembled the picture. Some kind of sick game. It stopped after five murders. Two years later it started up again. Five murders. He would always leave a note to Deaq after the fifth murder saying that it was Deaq's fault that the people died. That he would pay for Kyle's father and brother's deaths the rest of his life. Now he's back, and he's in L.A. The picture arrived at the police station addressed to Deaq."

"He followed you to L.A.? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Van looked at Deaq.

"No need to. I thought it was in my past, that I had left it in New York."

Van turned to Billie.

"We have no idea where this creep is?"

"We have APBs out on him, but no, we have no idea where he is."

"So what do we do?"

Deaq slammed his hand down on Billie's desk, his face seething with anger.

"We find the bastard." He turned and walked toward the exit.

"You knew about this?" Van asked Billie as he watched his partner walk away.

"Before I hired Deaq I ran a background check on him, like I do with any one who works for me. Yeah, I knew about it but no one had any idea he'd turn up in L.A. You better go after him Van; try to convince him it's not his fault." Billie handed Van a couple copies of Bronson's mug shot. She went over to the safe and opened it taking out their shields. She handed them to Van.

"This time you aren't undercover, you might need these. Van, you and Deaq be careful out there."

Van turned and ran after his partner.

"Hold on Deaq." He yelled as Deaq exited the Candy Store. "Billie said we might need these."

Deaq stopped and turned around. Van handed him his shield then put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Hey man, you can't let the sicko get to you."

"There are ten people dead because of me, and it's starting again."

"Not because of you, because of him. Don't forget that."

"You don't understand."

"Try me."

"People are dying because of me. Because I missed taking him down when I had the chance. I had his family pinned down in a warehouse, but he ran out the back into a crowd of people. I couldn't take the shot. I had him in my sight, but I froze..............I was scared I'd hit someone."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"If I would have taken the shot..............all these people wouldn't be dead."

"You had what Deaq..........about a second to make that decision? You can't go blaming yourself..............."

"I had him, I should have taken the shot."

"And maybe hit someone else? You did the right thing Deaq. There's nothing else you could have done."

Deaq shook his head and got in his car.

"Where are you going?" Van asked.

"Aquarius. Maybe he can give us a lead."

"Mind some company?"

Deaq leaned over, opened the passenger's door, and Van climbed in.

Aquarius lived on the outskirts of L.A. He was a good source of information, but more then that he had become friends with both of them. They parked out front and knocked on the door. It opened.

"What's happening?" Aquarius said standing back so they could enter. He headed over to his well-stocked refrigerator and handed them each a beer.

"Looks like you could both use one." He said as he motioned them to take a seat.

Even though they were on duty they both accepted the beer and downed it. He gave them each another. After taking a few swallows Deaq told Aquarius the story.

"He's in L.A. now and it's starting all over again." Deaq drained the rest of his beer and was handed another one. Van handed Aquarius a copy of the mug shot of Kyle.

"We'd appreciated it if you'd keep your eyes and ears open."

Just then Deaq's cell phone went off. It was Billie.

"Deaq, we got another picture. I think he's planning a double this time. It's a white priest. We have as many officers as we can spare checking the churches. LAPD is trying to get in touch with as many priests as we can to warn them. Where are you?"

"Aquarius's."

She too knew Aquarius and knew where he lived. She also knew there were two churches located nearby.

"You and Van split up and check those two churches near there."

"Sure thing Billie."

"And Deaq...........you two be careful."

Deaq turned to Van.

"That was Billie. They got another picture. A priest. She wants us to check out the churches near here. Why don't you take the church down the street and I'll take the one on Maple Drive."

Van immediately got up and headed for the door.

"Van." Deaq called and Van turned toward him. "Watch your back."

"You too partner."

There wasn't any sign of a disturbance at either church. They warned the priests to be wary of strangers and to call 911 if they were suspicious of anything. An hour later they were both back at Aquarius's.

"Damn he could be anywhere." Deaq said through clenched teeth.

"Okay Deaq it's your ball game. What do we do next?"

Deaq didn't answer but sat silently staring at the top of a table, lost in old memories. Suddenly Aquarius's police scanner cracked to life.

"All units, all units. A 10-25 has been reported at 1218 Sundale Ave. St. Paul's Church. Any units in the area please respond."

Van looked at Deaq who sat with his head in his hands.

"Deaq?" He put his hand on Deaq's shoulder and gently shook him. "You okay.........Hey........we're going to get him this time."

"Who do you think you are Van, super cop? We couldn't catch him in New York what makes you think we'll catch him here." Deaq looked up and saw a flash of pain in Van's eyes. He immediately regretted jumping on him.

"You coming?" Van said as he headed toward the door.

Deaq looked over at Aquarius who shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't have jumped on him like that. He's one of the good guys."

"I know , I know."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything." Aquarius promised as Deaq followed his partner outside.

"Van, I didn't mean any............"

"Forget it." Van knew his partner was on edge and didn't blame him for jumping on him.

They drove in silence to the church. When they arrived they approached the uniformed officer guarding the door to the church.

"What do we have?" Van flashed his shield.

"It's bad..........real bad. A priest and a young girl. They were........butchered." The young officer's face was green and it looked like he was ready to lose his lunch.

They entered and were greeted by Billie who had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"You don't need to see this." She said softly to Deaq.

"Yeah I do." He walked past Billie with Van following him.

Draped across the altar was a middle aged white priest. His throat had been cut, the blood still flowing down the front of the altar. The thing that struck them the most were his eyes. They had been hacked out. The young black girl's body was in front of the confessional. She had been stabbed numerous time and her pants were pulled down around her ankles. More then likely she had also been raped. Next to her on the floor was a picture of the next victim. A middle age white woman with a red x through her face. Deaq sat down in the front pew shaking his head sadly. He couldn't go through this again. Not wanting to disturb him, or the crime scene, Van walked back to Billie.

"How's Deaq holding up?" She asked.

"He'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"I'll keep an eye on him." He gave her a small smile.

"You know he blames himself for all this."

"I know Billie. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. Just some sicko......but......."

"We've got to get him this time Van. We have to. For Deaq."

Van nodded.

"We still have nothing to go on?"

She shook her head sadly.

"We released the latest photo of Kyle Bronson to the media and warned the public to keep their doors and windows locked and not to go anywhere alone. Every cop in L.A. has a picture of him in their car. There's not much more we can do........."

"Until he makes a mistake." Van added.

"Hopefully he will.........but until then all we can do is keep searching."

Deaq got out of the pew and slowly made his way up the aisle. He nodded at Billie and headed out to the car. Van quickly followed him. They both got in.

"Where we heading?" Van asked.

"Downtown."

For the next two hours they drove in silence up and down the streets searching for the face on the mug shot.

"Deaq I know how you feel, but you can't let this guy get to you."

"How the hell do you know how I feel?"

"About a year before you came..............." Van looked down at his hands, he didn't want to continue.

"Go on." Deaq said glancing at his partner.

"About a year before you came I was involved in a shoot out at a mall. A bank had been robbed and I happened to be in the area when it went down. I killed one of them but his partners put a bullet in my back. I couldn't move..............I couldn't feel anything. Well, it turned out the one I killed was a girl. I didn't know............they had masks on. Well, her boyfriend kept yelling at me to come out or he was going to start killing people. He started picking off people at the mall, people in cars............kids, who ever he could. I tried Deaq..........I tried to crawl out from behind the car but I couldn't.............I just couldn't move. I believed those people were dying because of me. I would have gladly given my life for them.................."Van turned away from Deaq and blinked back tears, the memories coming back to him. "It took me a long time to get over it. But you know what? It wasn't my fault. He was the one killing those people. I couldn't stop him. It's not your fault either Deaq. You're not killing these people, he is."

Deaq sat quietly for a few seconds. "It must have been hard."

"It was. I know what you're going through. Believe me I know. I've been there. But you're not responsible for what this jerk does. It took a long time for me to realize that."

"What say we take another spin around L.A. then stop by Aquarius's and see if he's got anything." Deaq looked at his partner and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime partner."

The next two days were spent tracking down any leads. There was very little to go on. On the third day a woman matching the description of the magazine picture was found murdered on her back porch. She had returned from shopping and been surprised before she could enter her house. She had been raped and tortured. Beside her was a picture of a black male around eighty. The following day his body was found in an alley behind a popular L.A. bar. Billie notified Van and Deaq, and a few minutes later they arrived at the scene. She had just arrived herself and was waiting for them. Together they walked over to the body. Billie put her hand over her mouth and turned away gagging. The face on the body had been nearly hacked off. Deaq walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"You okay?"

Billie nodded.

Van leaned over and picked up the picture of the next victim.

"Deaq." Van said softly. "I think he's coming after you."

Deaq walked over as Van held out the picture. The picture was of a detective holding out his shield. The man in the picture was in his mid twenties.

"Let him come." Deaq said through clenched teeth.

One of the uniformed officers at the scene walked over.

"This is one sick son of a bitch." He said looking at the body.

"Deaq, I want you off the case. If he's coming after you I want you under police protection." Billie stated.

"Billie, I go into hiding he might never come out."

"Deaq, I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I want you off the streets now."

"**Damn it Billie I'm not going to hide from him**!"

"Billie's right Deaq. You're a sitting duck. If you're out on the street he can pick you off anytime he wants."

"Listen Billie, I can't hide forever and I'm........."

The ringing of the pay phone nearby interrupted Deaq. It was answered by one of the officers at the scene. The officer listened, then held the phone out.

"He says he wants to talk to the black officer."

Van and Deaq walked over and Deaq took the phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey pig, you like my work? It's all for you." It was Bronson.

"**You tell me where you are you son of a bitch**!"

Van grabbed the phone from Deaq.

"**Listen you piece of scum! Why don't we do this one on one! Just you and me punk!" **Van's temper exploded, he hated what this man was putting his partner through.

"Who is this?"

"The name's Van. Anywhere..........anyplace, you decide."

"**This ain't your fight Van!"** Deaq said as he tried to grab the phone away from Van.

Van spun away from Deaq.

"What do you say scum? You name the place."

"Are you his partner?"

"Yeah, I'm his partner........."

Deaq ripped the phone out of Van's hand.

"This is between you and me Bronson. No one else."

"I'll be in touch, pig." Bronson hung up.

Deaq spun around facing Van. "**Damn you Van! Damn you!** **This ain't your fight!**"

"We're partners ...................It's both our fight."

Deaq glared at Van then his face softened as he looked away. He knew he'd feel the same way if it was Van they were after. After hearing the conversation, Billie was more determined then ever to get Deaq off the streets.

"Deaq I want you off the streets now. I'm not going to have one of my men place themselves in the line of fire. Either you go home and I'll have some men guard the perimeter of your house, or I'll put you under house arrest for your own protection. It's your choice, what's it going to be." Billie stood defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"**Damn it Billie! I want this guy**!"

"Billie's right Deaq." Van gave him a small wink. "Go home, get some rest. I'll stop by later with some grub."

Deaq, seeing Van's wink, finally gave in. Billie ordered two detectives to follow him home. They would take alternating shifts guarding Deaq's house with other detectives.

"I'll check in with you later." Van called as he walked away.

Billie drove Van back to the Candy Store. He went over some paper work, filed a few items then left for the day promising Billie he'd go home, get some rest and stop in early the next day. It was past midnight when he stopped at a local hamburger joint. While there he ordered three burgers and three bags of fries, then headed to Deaq's. He parked as close as he could to the doorway. He then gave some of the food to the detectives sitting in their cars guarding Deaq's house and took the rest in with him.

"What are you up to Van?" Deaq asked taking the burger that Van handed him.

"Well the way I see it, they're making sure no one enters your property right?"

"Yeah."

"But they're not going to be checking people leaving your property." Van gave Deaq a small smile, which he returned.

"Partner, you're a genius."

"I parked as close as I can. I'll go out, open the passenger's door and pretend I'm looking for something. Those boys will be so into those burgers by then they probably won't pay any attention. You slip in the side and we're free."

"Billie will kill both of us if she finds out."

"I know, so it's up to you."

"Let's do it."

Van left the house and opened the passenger's door and pretended to be looking in the glove compartment.

"Great burgers. Thanks" One of the detectives yelled over.

"No problem." Van yelled back.

The two detectives having no reason to watch who was leaving the house went back to their meal. Deaq, crouching low, crept out of the house and into Van's car. Van shut the door and climbed in the driver's side. He waved to the detectives as he pulled away.

"Where to?" Van asked Deaq, who shrugged.

"All we can do is cruise around and see if anything pops up."

They drove around L.A. for most of the night checking out different bars, hoping Bronson might be in one of them. He wasn't. They checked in again with Aquarius but he hadn't turned anything up either. As they were leaving Van threw Deaq the keys to the car.

"Drop me off at my place. I want to get a shower and a change of clothes before I check in with Billie. Pick me up in about an hour. You see anything...........get me. Don't try anything yourself. This guy's a psycho."

"You **are** beginning to smell a little rancid." Deaq said smiling.

"Very funny...........just drive."

Deaq dropped Van off, then keeping an eye on the time he continued to search the streets and alleys. Nothing. An hour and a half later he returned to Van's apartment. As Deaq knocked the door slowly opened on its own.

"**Van!"** Deaq yelled as he removed his gun. He knew it wasn't like his partner to leave the door open. He moved slowly through the apartment stopping only when he noticed drops of red on the floor. He knelt down and touched one of the spots. It was warm, fresh blood. _Damn_! He continued looking through the apartment praying he wouldn't find a body. Other then the blood on the floor, nothing else seemed disturbed. The ringing of the phone startled him. He picked it up but said nothing.

"Officer Hayes?"

"Yeah."

"I have something of yours you might be interested in............Say hello to Officer Hayes."

When no one spoke Deaq could hear the sound of someone being hit. "I said, say hello."

"**Fuck you**!"

Deaq knew it was Van. He shut his eyes as he listened to him being repeatedly hit.

"Your partner needs a little attitude adjustment."

"You want me, not him."

"Now that wouldn't be any fun............I want both of you."

"Where?"

"Oasis Motel, room eight."

"**Deaq! No!"** Van shouted into the phone. Deaq winced as he heard Van grunt in pain as he was stuck again.

"I'll be there."

"No cops. Take the bus, I don't want you using your radio, and leave your cell phone behind. When you hang up leave immediately. You're being watched so don't try anything funny. You're not out of that building in ten seconds; I'll slit his throat. Leave now..........don't forget ten seconds." Bronson hung up.

Knowing he didn't have time to call for help he did the only thing he could think of, he left the phone off the hook. He figured when Van didn't show up for work Billie would send someone over to check on him. When they saw the phone off the hook, and the blood, they would check to see where the last incoming call came from. It was their only hope. It wasn't much but it was all they had. Knowing he was being watched he left the building immediately and ran to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, he noticed a black sedan with a lone occupant in it watching him. He quickly got on the bus and started the two and a half mile ride to the Oasis. Looking out the back window he noticed the sedan following them. He got off at his stop and ran to the motel room. As he ran up to the door the sedan pulled in next to him. A man got out and walked over to him.

"Your partner's not feeling too well." The man said grinning.

Deaq glared at him then knocked on the door.

The door opened and Deaq entered. The man who came in with him walked over to the side of the room and picked up an automatic rifle, then leaned against the wall. Bronson stood in the middle of the room next to Van who was tied to a chair, his hands tied to the arms of the chair. Above him where a ceiling light should have been was a light socket the bulb was missing. Two wires dangled from the empty socket above Van's head. His head hung down on his shirtless chest. Hearing his partner enter, he looked up and shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't have come Deaq." He said through bruised, swollen lips.

Deaq swallowed hard. Van's face was badly beaten and he had a huge bruise on the left side of his chest. He walked over to his partner and knelt down beside him.

"Oh God, what did they do to you?" Deaq said softly then stood up and spun around to face Bronson.

"**Your fight is with me, not him!"** He took a few steps toward Bronson.

"One more step and I'll plaster your partner's brains all over this room." He said as he pointed his gun at Van.

"You want me, well here I am. He has nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong, he has everything to do with this. Without him we wouldn't be able to have any fun..............Now take out your gun and hand it to my partner."

When Deaq hesitated Bronson walked over and grabbed Van's hair pulling his head back. He placed the gun under his chin.

"**Do it!"**

Deaq did as he was told.

"Now I want you to walk over to the window where my friend is and look out."

Deaq walked over and pushed the curtain to the side. A cold chill went up his spine. Across the street was a daycare center. Through the open curtains he could see the children sleeping on cots. He turned around.

"What's this all about?"

"Okay, here's the script. You do exactly what I say and the kiddies live, you don't .............."

Bronson nodded at Woodward, his partner, who aimed the rifle out the window toward the day care.

"They die." Bronson finished his sentence.

Deaq walked back over to Van. He had no idea where this was heading but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"You killed my father and my brother. I watched them die. You remember the last picture I sent you, the one of the cop? Well, it wasn't you.............it was your partner I wanted." Bronson smiled as he saw the look in Deaq's eyes. "You're going to watch your partner suffer and die in front of you. I want you to see the look in his eyes. I want you to remember it for the rest of your life. You see, he's going to take your place. I want you to live. I want you to picture everyday for the rest of your life your partner dying just like I had to watch my family die in front of me."

Deaq's heart pounded, it felt like it was going to break through his chest. This couldn't get any worse, but it did.

"Not only do you get to watch him die. You're the one that's going to kill him."

"**Fuck you, you crazy son of a bitch**!" There was no way he was going to kill his partner. He'd die first. He started moving toward Bronson who nodded to Woodward. Woodward immediately leaned out the window and trained his gun on the day care. Deaq froze in his tracks. Bronson walked past Deaq and picked up a hammer that was on top of a table. He handed it to him.

"Now the fun begins. Break his hand."

"**What?!"**

"Break his hand." Bronson repeated.

Deaq's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't hurt his partner. He took a deep breath and tried to think of some way out of this. He knew there was nothing he could do. If he didn't hurt Van he knew Bronson would have his friend shoot the kids. He had no doubt of that.

"**Do it and do it hard**!" Bronson ordered.

Deaq raised the hammer but couldn't bring it down. Van looked up at him. He could tell this was killing Deaq.

"Deaq, just do it. You don't have a choice. Just get it over with."

"I can't." Deaq choked on the words as he blinked back tears.

"**Do it!"** Bronson shouted.

Deaq watched as Woodward braced himself and took aim on the center.

"**Noooooooooo**!" Deaq yelled as brought the hammer down on Van's hand.

Van cried out and turned his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"**You son of a bitch**!" Deaq glared at Bronson.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Bronson asked laughing.

Deaq knelt down in front of Van.

"Oh God Van I'm sorry."

Van nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut in pain, trying to let Deaq know that he didn't blame him. He knew he had no choice.

"Hey the fun's just beginning." Bronson reached in his pocket and took out a small pocketknife. He handed it to Deaq.

"Now stick him."

Deaq stood up, the knife at his side.

"**Do it!"**

Deaq turned back to Van.

"I'm sorry partner." He shut his eyes briefly then brought the knife down and made a small cut across Van's arm.

"I didn't say cut him, I said stick him. Stick him in the gut." Bronson laughed. "It won't kill him, it'll just soften him up a bit."

"**My God Bronson! He's my partner**!" Deaq pleaded but to no avail.

"You don't, I'll slit his throat. You ever see a pig with his throat cut? It's not pretty." Bronson grabbed Van's hair and once more pulled his head back. Then he pulled a large knife from the sheath he had attached to his belt and put it under Van's chin. He pressed just hard enough to make a shallow cut. Blood trickled down Van's throat.

"**No**!" Screamed Deaq.

"**Stick him**!"

"Oh God..........." Deaq moaned.

Deaq shut his eyes as he stuck the knife in Van's side. Blood poured out of the small cut.

Van clenched his teeth as he was stabbed. He didn't want to cry out, he didn't want to give Bronson the satisfaction.

"**Again**!" Bronson yelled.

Deaq glanced at Woodward and could see his finger tightening on the trigger. He once more stuck the knife in Van. He prayed the cuts weren't deep enough to hit anything vital. Van gasped in pain as Deaq pulled the knife out.

"**Damn you Bronson, damn you to hell**!" Deaq said through clenched teeth. He dropped the knife at his feet.

"Hey, the fun is just beginning. Let's see............." Bronson smiled at Deaq as he tried to think up more ways for Deaq to hurt his partner. "Untie him."

Deaq fought down the bile that was rising in his throat. What did Bronson have in mind? He hesitated for a brief moment then began to untie Van.

"Stand up." Bronson ordered Van once he was untied.

Due to the beating he had endured, Van needed his partners help to stand. Deaq gently pulled him to his feet. Van cradled his broken hand in his other hand. Van and Deaq both glanced at each other. They both knew if they were going to take Bronson this would be the time to do it. But they also knew his partner would have enough time to fire at the daycare center and they couldn't chance that. Bronson reached over and grabbed Van's arm and pushed him over to a wall.

"Take off your shirt and turn around and put your hands against the wall."

"**His hand is broken you bastard**!"Deaq's face was filled with rage. If only there was some way to take them both down at the same time but there wasn't.

"**Do it!" **Bronson told Van as he watched Deaq's reaction.

Van finally managed to get his shirt off with one hand then turned and faced the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall."

Van squeezed his eyes shut as he did as he was told. The pain in his hand was excruciating.

"Take off your belt." Bronson said to Deaq, who didn't move. "Take off your belt or I swear I'll kill him right now."

Deaq glared at Bronson as he removed his belt.

"Now whip him with it, and whip him hard or he gets it first then its bye, bye kiddies."

Van braced himself for the pain to come. Deaq stood with the belt hanging from his hand. _Oh God I can't do this_

"**Now!"** Bronson ordered as he raised his gun toward Van.

Deaq brought the belt down across Van's back. Van didn't make a sound.

"Keep it up till I tell you to stop. And it better leave a mark."

"**You son of a bitch I'm going to rip your heart out!" **Deaq spun around toward Bronson.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Bronson glared back at Deaq. "You do as you're told or I'll start cutting your boy to pieces. First I'll take out a knee cap, then maybe an arm." Bronson aimed the gun at Van's knee.

"**No!"** Deaq turned back to Van and began whipping him. Every stroke cut like a knife into Deaq's heart. Welts began appearing across Van's back. He didn't make a sound, but his face was etched with pain. This continued for about two minutes till Bronson put his hand up when he noticed Van's legs starting to give out.

"Okay, that's enough. We wouldn't want to him to pass out and miss the entertainment now would we?"

Van leaned against the wall breathing hard, his body covered in sweat. He was glad he had managed not to cry out. His back felt like it was on fire but at least he didn't give Bronson the satisfaction of breaking him. Deaq walked over to Van and stood beside him. His heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry partner, I'm so sorry." Deaq managed to choke out.

Van wanted to say something to comfort his partner but all he could do was nod. He didn't trust his voice.

"Tie him back up." Bronson motioned to the ropes on the floor.

Deaq, as gently as he could, helped Van back to the chair and retied him. He tried not to make the ropes as tight as they had been in order to relieve some of the pain in Van's hand, which now was covered in a dark purple bruise. When Van tried to lean back his body jerked forward in pain as his sore back touched the back of the chair. Deaq instinctively reached out for him but stopped when Bronson waved the gun in the air.

"Okay let's see..............oh, here's a new game." Bronson reached into his pocket and took out a lighter. He tossed it over to Deaq. "Light it and hold it under his good hand till he screams." Deaq glared at Bronson, everything in him wanting to beat him into pulp for what he was making him do. He swore if they got out of this Bronson was dead. He'd see to it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the sun had come up. He could only hope and pray that Billie would check on Van when he didn't show up for work. Or maybe she had already called Deaq's house and found out Deaq wasn't there. She would have then assumed he was with Van and might have already checked Van's house and found the phone off the hook and saw the drops of blood. Maybe Billie was already outside the motel. He had no way of knowing. Any false move and he would be responsible for a bunch of dead kids. He had to keep playing Bronson's sick game, he knew he had no other choice. He couldn't risk innocent kids being hurt. He figured he'd try once more to talk Bronson into leaving Van go. Bronson wanted him, not his partner.

"My partner's had enough. He has nothing to do with you and me. He doesn't deserve this. You have me, that's what you wanted."

"I'm getting what I wanted. All those people I killed died because of you. I want you to suffer for what you did to my dad and brother. Killing you would be too easy. I want you to live with the memories of what you did to your partner. Just like I have to live with the memories of what you did to my family.............**Now burn him!"**

"Go ahead Deaq, you don't have a choice." Van said looking up. His green eyes met Deaq's brown. Van could see what Deaq was being forced to do was tearing him apart. He gave Deaq a small smile. "Hey, remember all the times you wanted to kick my butt? Well now here's your chance."

Deaq couldn't say anything. He was too choked with emotion. His partner was in pain and it was all his fault. He would die for Van, but he couldn't even do that without risking the lives at the day care center.

"Van, I................" Deaq began but couldn't finish. _Oh God Billie please be_ _outside_

"Deaq..............just do it. Please just get it over with."

Deaq shut his eyes, took a deep breath and lit the lighter. He gently picked up Van's good hand and held the lighter under it. Van hissed in pain, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head to the side. He tried not to cry out but the pain soon became unbearable. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh God stop!" he groaned.

Deaq immediately shut the lighter and threw it against the wall. Bronson threw his head back and laughed. He was enjoying this. Deaq stood watching him, his hands clenched in fists. In his mind he could see his hands around Bronson's throat choking the life out of him. He turned his attention back to his partner, the smell of burned flesh hung in the air. Bronson walked over, grabbed Deaq and threw him against the far wall.

"Now this time, you get to sit back and watch." Bronson looked over at Woodward. "Phil if he makes a move, wipe out the daycare."

Woodward smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure."

Deaq's heart pounded. What was Bronson up to?

"Open that bag over there and throw me the duct tape." Bronson said to Deaq who did as he was told. Bronson then grabbed Van's hair and forced his head back.

"This might hurt a bit. We don't want you disturbing the neighbors now do we." He said as he ripped off a piece of the tape and put it over Van's mouth. "Now let's see about turning you into a female."

Bronson took his knife out of the sheath and put the blade under Van's chin. He then made a shallow cut from his throat down to his belt buckle. Deaq took a step forward but stopped when he heard Woodward once more turn toward the daycare. Bronson then unbuckled Van's pants and shoved his hand inside. Van looked at Bronson pleading with his eyes and shaking his head no. He tried his best to pull back in the chair and away from Bronson but he had nowhere to go. Deaq looked on horrified. Bronson squeezed and Van threw his head back in pain. Tears came from the corners of his eyes.

"**You bastard, let him go!"** Deaq screamed in rage.

Bronson laughed as he lowered the knife. Van turned his head to the side, waiting for the agony that was sure to come.

"**Bronson! No! Please no!" **Deaq pleaded, his heart pounding in his throat.

Bronson looked at Deaq and smiled.

"Well you know maybe your right. I don't want him to bleed to death, at least not yet." He put the knife back in the sheath, and then punched Van hard in the stomach. Van leaned forward trying to breath but with the tape over his mouth he found it impossible. He could feel everything starting to go black.

"**He can't breathe, you're killing him!"**

"Oh that's right, that's your job." He ripped the tape off and Van gulped in deep breaths of air. Bronson walked away and Deaq immediately went to his partner's side.

"Van, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got you into this." Deaq blinked back tears. If only he could take Van's place he would do it in a heartbeat.

"It's ..........okay Deaq............Not........not your fault." Van said as he tried to catch his breath.

Bronson walked over to the window and looked out. He nodded to Phil then walked back over to Deaq.

"Sorry but our little game will have to come to an end. It's light out and my partner and me need to move on."

Deaq stood up straight, his heart pounding. He had never been more scared in his life. He didn't know what to expect and he had no idea if Billie was outside or not. He knew he had to do something but also knew there was nothing he could do. If he tried anything innocent children could die.

"See those wires hanging over his head?" Bronson said interrupting Deaq's thoughts. Deaq nodded.

"I want you to put one on each side of his head." Bronson pointed to his own temple. "Right here."

Deaq stood frozen to the spot. He felt his world spinning. The sound of his partner's voice brought him back.

"Deaq.............. get it over with."

"I can't." Deaq shook his head back and forth.

"We're cops Deaq, we know the risk. Those kids are innocent. Just do it."

Bronson reached up and tugged on the wires bringing them closer to Van's head, he held them out to Deaq.

"You don't seem to understand." Bronson said to Deaq. "Your partner's dead either way. You don't kill him, I will, and it'll be much more painful. I'll also have Woodward take out the day care before we go. You do as you're told, the kids live. It's your choice."

Deaq, tears streaming down his face, took the wires.

"God forgive me." He said as he placed the wires on each of Van's temples. Van threw his head back and began to convulse. Small wisps of smoke came from each side of his head.. The smell of burnt skin hung in the air. Deaq pulled the wires away and Van's head fell on his chest. He began to groan.

"**Again!" **Bronson shouted.

"I can't..............." Deaq broke down sobbing.

Bronson pulled Van's head back and put the knife at his throat. He looked over at Woodward.

"We don't have time for this! As soon as I cut this pig's throat, do the day care!"

"**Nooooo!" **Deaq once more pressed the wires to Van's temples. Van threw his head back, his eyes wide open. He gasped for air then slumped forward in the chair.

"**Oh God no**!" Deaq said as he sunk down on his knees in front of Van's chair.

Bronson reached over and touched Van's neck taking his pulse. He looked up smiling when he didn't find one.

"Well you did it, you killed your partner...........he's dead."

"Oh God................" Deaq moaned.

"How did it feel pig? Feel good?" Bronson looked over at Woodward and laughed. "Let's get out of here." Looking back down at Deaq he added. "I'll be sure and send flowers to his funeral."

Suddenly Deaq snapped.

"**Get away from him!"**

He pushed Bronson away from Van. He had lost all reasoning. He didn't think about the day care or Bronson. His only concern was for his partner who he had just watch die with his own hands. Woodward, seeing Bronson attacked, leveled his gun at Deaq.

"**No!"** Bronson shouted. "I want him to live."

Deaq knocked Van's chair to the floor and pounded on his chest.

"**Come on breathe! Damn you Van, don't you leave me! Breathe!"**

He continued pressing on his chest then would stop and breathe air into his lungs.

"Let's get out of here." Bronson looked back at Deaq and gave him a smug smile. "See you in two years." He then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it down beside Deaq.

Deaq ignored him as he continued working on his partner. Van's eyes had rolled back in his head and his lips were turning blue. Deaq picked up the pocketknife that was lying on the floor and cut his partner free from the chair. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"**You stay with me Van! Stay with me!" **He continued the CPR oblivious to anything else.

"Phil, come on let's get out of here, he's dead." Bronson motioned with his head toward the door.

Deaq put his head down on Van's chest. He could detect a faint heartbeat and noticed his chest rising slightly as he tried to breathe. He couldn't let Bronson know or he would come back and finish Van off. Instead he sat on the floor cradling his partner's head, glaring at the back of the two men as they opened the door.

"**Police! Freeze!"** A voice boomed out of a bullhorn.

Deaq shut his eyes in relief. _Thank God, Billie had brought help _

Woodward raised his weapon and was immediately shot dead. Bronson turned back into the room and started to raise his weapon to point at Deaq. Deaq sprung to his feet, pocketknife in hand, and punched Bronson in the throat severing his windpipe. Deaq had his revenge. He stood back and watched as Bronson's eyes widened in shock and terror, his hands gripping at his throat. It wasn't a pretty sight but Deaq was enjoying every moment of it. Bronson staggered around the room then fell to his knees. He began to once more raise his weapon. There was a loud bang and he fell forward. Billie stood at the door. She quickly took in the scene and ran over to Van.

"My God Deaq, what did they do to him." She looked up as Deaq rushed back to his partner.

"I got him breathing Billie, but he's hurt, hurt bad."

Billie quickly ran outside. She motioned with her hand and two paramedics came running into the building. They immediately began working on Van. Billie gently pulled Deaq away from him.

"What happened Deaq?"

Deaq told her the whole story, his eyes never leaving his partner.

"I'm sorry Deaq, I'm sorry you were put through that."

"My God Billie, I kept hurting him. I kept hurting him till I killed him." He choked on the last words. "If he doesn't make it............."

Billie gently put her hands on Deaq's face and turned it toward her.

"Deaq it's not your fault. You had no choice; you had to save the children. If something happens and Van, God forbid, doesn't make it...............you'll get by. It will be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do but you'll get by. You'll do it for Van. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You know that."

"I know Billie, I know." He knew what she was trying to say. He knew in his head it wasn't his fault. He had no choice but to hurt Van or other people would die besides his partner. But his heart was a different story. He felt like his heart had been ripped out as he watched the paramedics try to stabilize his partner. Finally they had done all that they could. They loaded Van onto a stretcher and rushed him to an ambulance. Billie and Deaq both climbed in the back with him. On the way to the hospital they filled the paramedics in on what had happened.

At the hospital Van was pushed into the emergency room, the door shut behind him. Deaq tried to go with him but was pushed out into the hall. He angrily tried to reenter the room.

"**I gotta be with him**!"

Billie grabbed his arm and led him to a couch in the waiting room.

"There's nothing you can do Deaq. Let them take care of him."

Deaq sat down and put his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was emotionally drained. Billie put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. She had to be tough for Deaq's sake, she needed to hold it together for the both of them. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe Van might actually die. She had a soft spot for Van even though she never left him see it. Now if he died, he'd never know her true feelings. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew she and Deaq both couldn't fall apart. She had to be strong for both of them.

An hour and a half later the doctor came out.

"We got him breathing and stabilized. Someone really worked him over; he's been through hell. I'm worried about the electric shock you said he received. How long was he without a heartbeat?"

"A few minutes. I started CPR immediately, but it took awhile to get him back." Deaq looked up wearily.

"Well hopefully he won't have any brain damage. We won't know that till and if he wakes up."

"What do you mean if he wakes up? You got to him in time didn't you?" The weariness left Deaq as he sat up and his weariness was replaced by worry.

The doctor shook his head slightly.

"I can't say. Let's just hope for the best."

"Can we see him for a few minutes?" Billie asked.

"Just for a few minutes. They're getting ready to move him into intensive care."

Billie and Deaq walked into the ER. Deaq could feel the walls close in as he looked at his partner. Tubes and wires were covering his body. He looked so small lying on the table. Billie let the tears run down her face as she reached over and took his hand.

"You hang in there Van. Deaq and I are here and we're not going anywhere till you open up those pretty green eyes for us."

She gave Deaq a small smile and stepped back. Deaq put his hand on his partner's arm. He took a minute to compose himself.

"Hey partner. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you. You know I'd rather cut off my arm then intentionally hurt you."

Deaq took a deep breath trying to steady himself as he looked at the damage he had done to his partner.

The top of Van's hand had now turned a dark purple from the hammer injury. His other hand lay palm side up beside him revealing a deep burn. A nurse was gently putting an ointment on it. The knife cuts, now covered in gauze, were spotted with blood that had leaked through. Deaq reached out and touched the burn wounds to his partner's temples. The hair on both sides of his head was slightly singed. He could only imagine what his back looked like from the belt. Deaq shook his head slightly, his lip trembling as he tried to get the picture of his partner throwing his head back in pain then slumping forward, dead he thought, because of him. He was glad Bronson was dead, no one else would die at his hands, but Deaq wanted him to suffer more. He wanted to do to him what he was forced to do to Van. Billie, touching his arm brought him back to reality.

"Let's let them get him settled."

Deaq nodded then squeezed Van's arm.

"We'll be right outside partner." He said softly.

Van was eventually moved to the ICU. Billie and Deaq followed him down and took turns standing by his bedside. Finally, hours later, he started to come around. Billie was in with Van at the time and the doctor made her leave till he could examine him. They both waited anxiously for his opinion. When the doctor came out they both looked at him awaiting the news. Praying it would be good.

"He's groggy and in a lot of pain. I've given him something to help him sleep. There doesn't appear to be any brain damage but we'll just have to wait and see but right now it looks good. He's asking for both of you. Just keep it brief."

They both entered and walked over to his bed. When he heard them he opened his eyes and looked at them sleepily.

"Hey." He managed to get out.

"How ya doing partner?" Deaq asked.

"Okay, just a little sore."

They knew he was lying, they could see the pain on his face every time he tried to move.

"Did you get him?" He asked Deaq.

"Yeah, he won't be sending any more pictures."

Van gave a relieved smiled then looked at Billie.

"Billie, you mad at me?" Van asked looking into his boss's eyes.

"Mad?"

"For sneaking Deaq out of his house."

"We'll talk about that later, when you're feeling better." She knew she should be mad but right now she was glad they both had survived.

"Sorry.......just wanted to ...........catch this guy." Van fought to keep his eyes open as the sedative started to take affect.

"We'll let it ride this time but next time............." She smiled down at him. "You get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." She then turned to Deaq and handed him a piece of paper. "This was on the floor back at the motel, it has your name on it." She squeezed Deaq's hand then went out in the hallway. Deaq stuck the paper in his pocket then looked down at Van.

"I really thought I had lost you partner." Deaq shook his head sadly.

"Hey, it's okay." Van could see the pain in his partner's eyes.

"I thought I had killed you."

"You had to do it, you didn't have a choice."

"I'm sorry I.......I.........I should have done something." Deaq said choking up.

"Don't you go talking like that. You did what you had to do, there was nothing else you could have done. And if you keep apologizing I'm gonna have to get out of this bed and kick your butt."

"You wish." Deaq smiled. "Well, the Doc said you needed to rest so I guess I better get going. You take it easy and I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Van gave him a tired smile and nodded. He could tell Deaq was eating himself up over what he had been forced to do. He'd talk to him tomorrow; right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

Deaq left Van's room and walked over to Billie who was standing in the hallway.

"He's gonna be alright Billie, I thought I killed him, but he's gonna be alright." Deaq leaned back against the wall and breathed a deep sigh, he was exhausted. He reached in his pocket and took out the note Billie had handed to him and read itIt was from Bronson. _ How did it feel to watch your partner die? To look in his eyes and know that you caused all that suffering. All those people died because of you. In two years I'll be back and we'll play this game again_.He handed the note to Billie.

"He was one sick son of a bitch Billie."

"He's gone now and you can put this all behind you." She said after reading the note, which she handed back to Deaq.

As they headed for the door Deaq looked down at the note in his hand _I won. My_ _partner's alive and I won. May you rot in hell_ He tore up the note and threw it in the trash can.

But in his mind he knew Bronson had won as well. A day would never go by that he wouldn't remember what he had been forced to do to his partner. It would never be behind him like Billie said, but he would learn to deal with it. And with his partner's help he would do just that.

The End

**  
**


End file.
